Patch Snow
by Scotia4Ever
Summary: Patch Snow is the youngest daughter of Kent Snow. She catches the prince's attention who the first night he is with her takes her innocence and tells her he is leaving and when he returns he will marry and in the meantime she is to be a See D. Zell X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This one is more of my type. she has an adorable face with a good body" said the young prince, Jay, with a deep lustful voice and began feeling up and down the 14 year olds small body. "This is gonna be fun" he said reaching down for the edge of her shirt. She began to squirm and then her father came in and told her if she tried anything funny then she would soon meet her end. She decided to cooperate and he left locking the door with her inside with the two strange men.

"Don't be afraid little girl I won't hurt you." said Jay pulling down her pants sticking his tongue into her clit making her gasp in pleasure. "Oh so you like that now do you" he smirked sticking two fingers inside of her pulling them in and out faster and faster quickly making her go crazy. When it was making her feel too good he pulled out and made his way back to her lips kissing her passionately.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked fear in her eyes.

"You are mine now girl. Deal with it or I can make this harder than it needs to be" he snapped bringing his lips back to hers then trailing down to her breasts where he unsnapped her bra and started messaging her breasts making her moan.

"You do like that" he said laughing malevolently. She now being fully undressed he played around with her whole body liking the responses he was getting from her. He went back to her clit and dipped his tongue in once again making her hips buck. He took his left hand and messaged her left breast as she let out a soft moan.

"Damn you taste too good" he said licking her up and down doing wonders with his tongue. Then he went to her hole and sucked up the juices that were coming out sticking his tongue in for more. He went back up to her to give her one last kiss before taking her virginity and then entered her making her scream in pleasure and pain but he covered her mouth with his so she wouldn't be too loud.

He thrust in and out of her at first slow but then getting faster and eventually harder. She began groaning with every thrust making him thrust more. They both reached their climax and he pulled out of her kissing her once again wrapping his arms around her pulling her into an embrace.

"You will be my wife when I get back from this mission in a year" he said in a serious semi passionate voice.

"You don't even know me nor do I you" she said with a look of surprise on her face.

"Must I. You talk so much. Too much for your own good sometimes" he said furiously grabbing her shoulders shaking her. Then there was calmness in his eyes and he kisses her again "I just can't stay mad with this face. "Look while I am gone you will be going to Balamb to train to be See D so that you won't be completely worthless when I marry you" he said looking her in the eyes then smirking. "I've gotta go but I will see you in the morning before I leave" he said dressing himself and walking out leaving her to think of everything that just occurred in the past three hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"This one is more of my type. she has an adorable face with a good body" said the young prince, Jay, with a deep lustful voice and began feeling up and down the 14 year olds small body. "This is gonna be fun" he said reaching down for the edge of her shirt. She began to squirm and then her father came in and told her if she tried anything funny then she would soon meet her end. She decided to cooperate and he left locking the door with her inside with the two strange men.

"Don't be afraid little girl I won't hurt you." said Jay pulling down her pants sticking his tongue into her clit making her gasp in pleasure. "Oh so you like that now do you" he smirked sticking two fingers inside of her pulling them in and out faster and faster quickly making her go crazy. When it was making her feel too good he pulled out and made his way back to her lips kissing her passionately.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked fear in her eyes.

"You are mine now girl. Deal with it or I can make this harder than it needs to be" he snapped bringing his lips back to hers then trailing down to her breasts where he unsnapped her bra and started messaging her breasts making her moan.

"You do like that" he said laughing malevolently. She now being fully undressed he played around with her whole body liking the responses he was getting from her. He went back to her clit and dipped his tongue in once again making her hips buck. He took his left hand and messaged her left breast as she let out a soft moan.

"Damn you taste too good" he said licking her up and down doing wonders with his tongue. Then he went to her hole and sucked up the juices that were coming out sticking his tongue in for more. He went back up to her to give her one last kiss before taking her virginity and then entered her making her scream in pleasure and pain but he covered her mouth with his so she wouldn't be too loud.

He thrust in and out of her at first slow but then getting faster and eventually harder. She began groaning with every thrust making him thrust more. They both reached their climax and he pulled out of her kissing her once again wrapping his arms around her pulling her into an embrace.

"You will be my wife when I get back from this mission in a year" he said in a serious semi passionate voice.

"You don't even know me nor do I you" she said with a look of surprise on her face.

"Must I. You talk so much. Too much for your own good sometimes" he said furiously grabbing her shoulders shaking her. Then there was calmness in his eyes and he kisses her again "I just can't stay mad with this face. "Look while I am gone you will be going to Balamb to train to be See D so that you won't be completely worthless when I marry you" he said looking her in the eyes then smirking. "I've gotta go but I will see you in the morning before I leave" he said dressing himself and walking out leaving her to think of everything that just occurred in the past three hours.


End file.
